dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivar Lodbrok
:“That is so. A masterpiece. That half-breed is the trash of society. Born as a rat crawling on the floor. From the start she was destined to silently age and die in some back alley…… and yet, look! That succubus was not only able to get into the highest firm in the demon world, she was able to become the mistress of a Demon Lord! If this is not a masterpiece then what would it be. Is this pure desire to succeed not beautiful. Is this pure desire for power not blinding. Ooh, whenever I see a militant young lad like this I can’t help but shed a tear and praise out. '''Power is a lady! Thus, they will always only love warriors!'”'' :— Ivar Lodbrok's impression of Lapis Lazuli. Ivar Lodbrok is a major character of the Dungeon Defense Light Novel series. Publicly, 'he' is known as the wealthiest person in the demon world as the owner of Keuncuska Firm, and a true vampire. Appearance Publicly in the demon world, 'his' well-known appearance is that of an old vampire. 'He' has a beard, with aging white hair pass his ears and is always dressed imperceptibly while carrying a walking cane. However, 'his' true body is that of an unique vampire young girl with long beautiful blonde hair. In possession of many bodies of different races in her secret collection, she can switch between bodies as she wishes and assume their respective identities. Personality Background In actual fact, "Ivar Lodbrok" is a female vampire In the past she was incredibly loyal to a certain Demon Lord, but she was abruptly betrayed by the very Demon Lord she was serving and faced a near death situation. Afterwards, Ivar Lodbrok swore that she will never be used by a Demon Lord again and in order to fulfil that goal, she had begun to live her life while moving her conscience around her 'dolls', while cursing and scorning every Demon Lord. In the events of , Ivar Lodbrok betrayed the Demon Lord Allied Forces at a decisive moment, and was one of the main reasons as to why the hero’s forces were able to obtain victory. It was an exemplary case showing that it wasn’t too late for a noble person to achieve revenge even if it took 100 years. Characteristics Abilities Chronology Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Trivia * In , she is a unique vampire heroine who would surrender to the hero. She would overcome the racial gap between each other and fall in love with the hero. * Ivar's real body is hidden under the snowy fields of the Kingdom of Moscow, a secret that she had whispered to only the hero in the year 1515 on the Continental calendar of the timeline. Quotes * (Reciting the vow pledge with Torukel): "Oh great Keuncuska, you shall repay blood with blood." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dantalian's Legion Category:Crescent Alliance Category:True Vampire Category:Keuncuska Firm Category:Merchant Category:Keuncuska Executive